


Kitten

by pocketkun



Category: NCT
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketkun/pseuds/pocketkun
Summary: Taeyong is Jaehyun’s kitten, a bad one in fact.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some jaeyong smut

“Taeyong, come here.” Jaehyun’s voice was stern, running his hand up and down his own thigh. “I’m here, what do you need?” Taeyong sounded innocent, but they both knew he was far from that.

“You know what I want.” The younger boy grabbed the elder’s ass, squeezing it. “Oh? Do I?” Taeyong said, still trying to act oblivious, but was slowly getting worked up. “You do,  _kitten_ , I can see it in your eyes.”

Taeyong shivered. Kitten had always been his favourite pet name.

”W-well, what do you want?” He stuttered, trying to act brave. “Your ass, now come here.” Jaehyun growled and Taeyong obeyed.

”Get on your knees, kitten.” The younger man smirked, running his hands through the shorter boy’s hair as he saw his cheeks flush red. Taeyong got onto his knees, biting his lip. “Anything you want me to do?”

Jaehyun pretended to think for a moment, slowly unbuckling his belt. “Fit this in your mouth.” he mumbled as his length stood up, the elder gulped, shuddering at the thought of being mouth fucked by it. “Come on now, kitten...” 

Taeyong hesitantly brought his lips around the tip, moving his head up and down, hoping to make him feel good. “You’re doing good, want your reward?” Jaehyun said between moans, giving his reward. He gave a lousy smirk as he saw the white liquid drip from the corners of his lover’s mouth. 

“Please, more...” The latter whined, he was waiting his turn to be pleasured, but he was also getting impatient.

”Okay then, strip for me.” Jaehyun commanded and Taeyong followed his orders. 

“Cute, the baby boy is already hard for me, huh?” The taller boy snickered as he sat his partner in his lap, dick at the rim of his hole. 

“Please, fuck me already.” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and bent the smaller boy over his lap, and searched for a bottle of lube. Once he found a, nearly empty, bottle, he coated his fingers in it, inserting one in and slowly added two more.

By this time, Taeyong was a moaning mess, but he was desperate to have his dick inside of him. “Please I want it.” Jaehyun surprisingly, gave in.

He lathered lube onto his length and set the older boy on top of it. First he inserted the tip, and slowly thrusted into him. He twirled his fingers around the bottom’s nipples, biting his neck leaving noticeable marks. 

Taeyong’s back arched at Jaehyun hitting his prostate, soon he couldn’t handle the pleasure any longer.

”I’m gonna cum...” He groaned as his mouth opened to form an ‘o’ shape. “Let me see the artwork then.” His companion mumbled as he thrusted into his tight hole. 

“F-fuck!” Taeyong cried out as he softly stroked his length, allowing the cum to drip onto his hands. “Fuck move for me, kitten, I’m gonna cum again.” Jaehyun snarled as he starts to thrust harder into him, and throwing his head back once he finally came.

“D-do I look pretty?” The elder pointed at the artwork he made on his chest and thighs.

”Of course, you always do, maybe I’ll make you do this again to make you look so pretty.”

Taeyong blushed as he looked down at his thighs and laid back onto his lover’s chest and grinned mischievously, “Fuck me harder tomorrow. I’ll be bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, it was fun writing it!


End file.
